


Halloween u Freddy'ego

by Starkholm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Scott i Vincent postanawiają razem spędzić noc w pizzerii podczas Halloween. Animatroniki robią się podczas tego święta agresywniejsze i Phone Guy wpada w kłopoty.





	Halloween u Freddy'ego

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Nieścisłości w kanonie uniwersum i czasowe; Phone Guy i Purple Guy pracują razem w czasach lokalu z pierwszej części gry, niedługo przed Mikiem.

– No co ty, w Halloween też pracujesz? – Vincent zmarszczył brwi z jawnym niezadowoleniem, żując powoli swojego burgera.  
– Tak wyszło. Zresztą, to chyba nie kłopot? Mam tylko nocną zmianę, przez resztę dnia możemy gdzieś wyjść, jak masz chęć – zaproponował Scott. W przeciwieństwie do swojego kolegi, nie widział problemu. Sięgnął na oślep do prawie pustego pudełka z frytkami. – … Zjadłeś MOJE frytki?  
– Chyba żartujesz, Halloween zaczyna się w nocy, kiedy jest ciemno! O to w tym chodzi, w dzień nie ma w ogóle zabawy! – jęknął ze smutkiem. A miał takie piękne plany. – Możliwe, że przywłaszczyłem sobie kilka – przyznał. – Chcesz gryza w zamian? – Wskazał na swojego burgera.  
– Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak. Za stary jesteś żeby się w to bawić. – Strażnik wywrócił oczami i wziął od kolegi hamburgera. – Nawet dobre. Tylko nie lubię ketchupu – stwierdził i oddał mu jedzenie.  
– Za stary?! – obruszył się Vincent. – Jesteś chyba jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi, który go nie lubi – burknął.  
– No nie obrażaj się. –Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i wstał od stolika. – Chodźmy już, późno się robi.  
– Będę się obrażał ile będę chciał. Za stary, też coś. – Vince dokończył swoje jedzenie i również wstał. Zostawił kasę na blacie i poszedł za Cawthonem do wyjścia, wciąż lekko urażony. Pracował w Halloween, kiedy mieli razem spędzić świetną noc, a potem jeszcze go obrażał. Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! Chwila... to mu nawet ciekawy pomysł podsunęło. – Ej, Scott… a wiesz, że te nawiedzone animatroniki w Halloween stają się nieco inne niż na co dzień? Agresywniejsze, sprytniejsze? Jesteś pewien, że chcesz spędzać to święto w takim miejscu?  
– Przestań, te roboty zawsze wariują, za długo tam pracuję, żeby nagle zacząć się ich bać. – Zapiął kurtkę i przyspieszył kroku.  
– Co więc powiesz na mały zakład? – Vincent z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem wyszedł na przód, zagradzając drugiemu mężczyźnie drogę.  
– Zakład? Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś? – Scott, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zatrzymać.  
– Posiedzę z tobą na nocnej zmianie. Zobaczymy, który z nas dłużej wytrzyma zanim stamtąd zwieje. – Jego pewny siebie ton, irytował strażnika. – Jestem u Freddy’ego dłużej niż ty, Scott, pamiętam, co się działo rok temu, to nie było fajne.  
– Idiotyczny pomysł. Daj sobie spokój, Vincent. – Nocny stróż był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. A co jeżeli ten idiota tym razem nie robił sobie z niego jaj?  
– No dobra, w takim razie jak wygrasz, to zajmuję twoje nocne zmiany na cały miesiąc – zaproponował Bishop, mając nadzieję, że ta oferta skusi Scotta.  
– … Cały miesiąc? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Miał ochotę się zgodzić, w końcu był pewien, że wygra bez problemu. W razie kłopotów zamknie się w jakimś schowku i tyle. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało w tej hojności kolegi. – A co, jeżeli ty wygrasz?  
– Wtedy ty będziesz moją nagrodą. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – No, ale skoro jesteś pewien wygranej, to nie masz się o co martwić, nie? – Zaśmiał się i trącił go w ramię.  
– Ty serio jesteś chory… – Scott pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Niech będzie.

***

Zdjął ociekającą wodą kurtkę po wejściu do pizzerii, powiesił ją na wieszaku i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Szalejąca na dworze burza kompletnie go przemoczyła.  
Nie zapalał światła, bo po co, zamiast tego podłączył do prądu Halloweenowe dekoracje. Całą salę w której stały uśpione animatroniki natychmiast rozświetliły dziesiątki poustawianych wszędzie dyń z lampkami w środku i kilka podświetlanych, uwieszonych pod sufitem szkieletów i pająków.  
Zrobiło się całkiem przytulnie, miło było widzieć odmianę od codziennej rutyny, te wszystkie pomarańczowe obrusy w czarne czaszki, czarownice w oknach i inne dziwne jego zdaniem ozdoby.  
Jedynym co kompletnie się nie zmieniło były roboty. Stały na scenie z pochylonymi głowami jakby czekając, aż będą mogły znów się poruszać.  
Scott wyjął z kieszeni latarkę i poświecił na każdego animatronika po kolei. Nie zareagowały.  
– Pfff, wiedziałem, że Vincent gadał pierdoły, żeby mnie wystraszyć. Nie dam mu wygrać – prychnął pod nosem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
Prawda była jednak taka, że mocno się niepokoił. Do tego stopnia, że idąc do biura, co krok odwracał się z wycelowaną latarką i sprawdzał, czy nic się za nim nie czai.  
To jakaś paranoja, przecież ten dekiel zawsze go podpuszczał i robił sobie jaja, tym razem najpewniej nie było inaczej.  
Wszedł do małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia i usiadł w wysłużonym już fotelu.  
Nic się nie dzieje. Kolejna noc w pracy. Jest tak jak zwykle.  
Zauważył na biurku nową zabawkę – szkielet o małym ciałku i ogromnej, dyniowej głowie. Chwilę się wahał nim wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął dynię, żeby zaczęła kiwać się na sprężynce we wszystkie strony.  
Tuż obok niej stał stary, czerwony telefon. Jego nie ruszał, nie był jak Vincent, żeby wykręcać przypadkowe numery i dzwonić do ludzi w środku nocy z pytaniem, czy był u nich prąd. Zdecydowanie był bardziej dojrzały niż Bishop i lubił mu to udowadniać na każdym kroku.  
Słyszał zacinającą o okna i dach lokalu, ulewę. Jak miał nie zasnąć przez całą noc w tak idealnych do spania warunkach?  
Przeciągnął się zmęczony i zaczął sprawdzać kamery, a już po kilku minutach kompletnie odpłynął.  
Obudził się, gdy blisko lokalu uderzył piorun, a huk aż zatrząsł szybami w okiennicach. Wyprostował się w fotelu i rozejrzał zaspanym wzrokiem to w lewo, to w prawo, a w końcu zerknął na zegarek.  
Szlag! Minęło kilka godzin! Szef go zabije jak się dowie!  
Przeniósł wzrok na wciąż pokazujący obraz z kamer, ekran.  
Dziwne.  
Nie mógł znaleźć żadnego animatronika. Wszystkie pomieszczenia były puste.  
Bonnie’ego, Freddy’ego i Chici nie było na scenie, Pirate Cove Foxy’ego był otwarty, ale na kamerze z korytarza nie widział, żeby pirat do niego biegł. Jakim cudem cztery, wielkie i ciężkie jak cholera roboty, ot tak wyparowały?  
– No to są chyba jakieś jaja – warknął, wstając z fotela i biorąc w dłoń latarkę. Jeżeli w czasie, gdy on sobie smacznie spał, zawitali tu jacyś złodzieje i zwędzili coś, co miał pilnować, to mógł się pożegnać z pracą, a do tego spodziewać jakiejś wyszukanej kary finansowej ze strony pizzerii.  
Drgnął, zatrzymując się w progu.  
A może to o tym mówił Vincent? Czy na pewno nic na niego nie skoczy, jak opuści swój mały azyl?  
Z sercem w gardle wyszedł z biura oświetlając sobie drogę latarką.  
Znów znalazł się w głównej sali ze sceną, jednak tym razem była zupełnie pusta. Po animatronikach nie został nawet ślad. Poszedł do Pirate Cove i zajrzał do środka, ale lisa również nie było.  
– Co jest…? – Zamrugał zdziwiony, dla pewności odchylając bardziej kurtynę.  
Usłyszał tuż za sobą mechaniczny zgrzyt. Zamarł w bezruchu na krótki moment, by zaraz potem błyskawicznie się odwrócić, z wycelowaną na wysokości twarzy, latarką.  
Zobaczył przed sobą animatronika. Freddy pochylał się nad nim poruszając lekko rozwartymi szczękami i wydając przy tym coraz głośniejsze dźwięki.  
Serce Scotta prawie stanęło, zdusił krzyk i błyskawicznie odskoczył w bok, nim misiek zdołał go schwytać.  
W miejscu, gdzie się zatrzymał, zaraz pojawił się Bonnie. Królik był o wiele szybszy niż zwykle, rzucił się na nocnego stróża, ten jednak nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać, przeskoczył przez stolik i pobiegł do wyjścia... które zablokowała mu Chica. Był otoczony przez agresywne, opętane maszyny.  
Nie wiedział co robić, czuł, że zaraz roboty po prostu go rozszarpią. Okrążył stoliki i wyprzedzając Freddy’ego, pobiegł z powrotem do biura.  
Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki. Foxy!  
Przyspieszył, jednak gdy dotarł do swojego schronu… drzwi były zamknięte. Uderzył w nie pięściami, sądząc, że znowu się zacięły. Nie tym razem, jego trud pozostał bez odzewu.  
Oparł się o nie plecami, nie widząc ratunku przed biegnącym w jego stronę piratem. W ciemnościach lśniły jedynie dwa białe punkciki – robotyczne ślepia potwora, który coraz szybciej zmniejszał i tak lichą odległość między nimi.  
Wtedy poczuł, jak drzwi za nim zaczynają się otwierać, coś łapie go mocno za ramię i wciąga do środka, po czym znów je zamyka. Chwilę po tym głośny huk obwieścił mu, że lis nie wyhamował.  
Odetchnął z ulgą. W życiu nie był tak przerażony!  
– Żadnego: „Dziękuję za ocalenie!”? – usłyszał tuż za sobą głos Vincenta. Obrócił się, stając z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz. – Zero wdzięczności? Serio?  
– Wybacz, ja... jestem po prostu trochę zaskoczony… przerażony… sam nie wiem. – Cawthon wplótł palce we włosy i odchylił głowę w tył. Już nawet nie dopytywał, kiedy facet zdążył tu przyjść. – Dzięki, Vince. Myślałem, że mnie tam zjedzą!  
– To po cholerę wychodziłeś? Mówiłem ci, że dzisiaj będą inne niż zwykle – przypomniał mu, siadając na skraju biurka.  
– Fakt, ale… – zamilkł, gdy coś uderzyło z całej siły w drzwi. Huk rozniósł się po całym biurze, a po nim nastąpił kolejny i kolejny. Widocznie Foxy zdołał się podnieść i teraz usiłował dostać się do strażnika.  
Vincent prędko zamknął i drugie, zauważając, że Chica stoi blisko nich.  
– Spokojnie, nie wejdą tu. Ostatnim razem miałem taką samą sytuację i przeżyłem. – Bishop albo zgrywał takiego wyluzowanego, albo naprawdę miał gdzieś, czy jego słowa się sprawdzą, czy też drzwi lada moment wylecą na przeciwległą ścianę, a im do środka wpadną żądne krwi animatroniki.  
– Vincent, pojebie. – Scott westchnął ciężko. – Na dworze szaleje burza, jeżeli zabraknie nam prądu, to rano klienci wezmą nasze szczątki za nazbyt realistyczne ozdoby.  
– Wyluzowałbyś, przecież jesteśmy na razie bezpieczni. – Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami. – Skoro tę kwestię mamy omówioną, przejdźmy do mojej nagrody.  
– Nagrody? – Scott uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Jakiej nagrody?  
– Przecież wygrałem zakład. – Teraz to Vincent się zdziwił.  
– Jak to wygrałeś?  
– Normalnie. Chciałeś zwiać. I nadal chcesz. A więc automatycznie wygrywam – stwierdził oczywisty fakt.  
– O nie, zakład był o to, kto pierwszy zwieje, a nie kto będzie próbował! – zbuntował się Cawthon. Nie był pewien czy Vincent tylko żartował z tym: „Ty będziesz moją nagrodą.”, wolał tego nie sprawdzać.  
Drugi strażnik już chciał zarzucić kolejnymi argumentami podtrzymującymi tezę domniemanego zwycięstwa, ale w tym momencie stało się coś, czego żaden z nich by się nie spodziewał.  
Żelazne drzwi poruszyły się i powoli zaczęły unosić, spod nich wysunęła się metalowa łapa Foxy’ego, który chwycił Scotta za kostkę i pociągnął go mocno, tym samym przewracając i zaczynając wyciągać z biura.  
– Kurwa! – Mężczyzna nie miał czego się chwycić żeby uniemożliwić lisowi wywleczenie się z biura. Robot szybko zaczął go wyciągać na zewnątrz pomieszczenia.  
Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Vincent, złapał go za rękę i z całych sił zaczął ciągnąć z powrotem do środka. Na jego nieszczęście maszyna okazała się silniejsza. W ułamku sekundy Cawthon zniknął w ciemności, a drzwi ponownie się zamknęły.  
Bishop natychmiast zaczął uderzać w przycisk, chcąc wyjść, wyglądało jednak na to, że Bonnie zablokował drzwi, uniemożliwiając mu ich otworzenie.  
– Cholera jasna…! – warknął i podświetlił drzwi Chici. Nie było przy nich nikogo, więc otworzył je i wybiegł na korytarz.


End file.
